What would have been
by Clockworksoldiergirl
Summary: An Au based on a dream that Maeve showed Aelin when she was trapped in the iron coffin. What would have happened if her family hadn't been killed and she had grown up in Orynth.
1. Beginings

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius lounged in her high backed chair at the breakfast table, one leg slung casually over an armrest. Fanning her face against the oppressive heat of midsummer, she glanced across the table at her cousin, Aedion. He looked about as bored as she did, tired of the tittering courtiers sitting around the table, eating delicately and somehow managing not to spill any of the food despite the tiny utensils.

For a country that snowed as much as Terrasen did in the winter, their summers were way too hot. Aelin dumped another spoonful of sugar into her bowl of porridge. Her uncle, Orlon, gave her a disapproving glare from where he sat , straight backed, at the head of the table.

At Aelin's right sat her friend, Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth. The other girl coughed pointedly. Reaching over she plucked the sugar spoon out of Aelin's hand and tucked it underneath her skirts. Aelin stuck her tongue out at the raven haired girl. Elide shook her head despairingly. Behind Orlon's chair, Quinn, her uncle's captain of the guard let out a snort that quickly turned into a fit of coughing when Orlon turned to raise his eyebrows at the other man. Aelin's mother, Evalin placed a finger over her lips trying to hold in laughter. Aelin scooped up a spoonful of the oatmeal and stuck it in her mouth, with only three spoonfuls of sugar in it, the porridge was still bland. How could they deprive her of sugar?!

"Right" Orlon stood, pushing his chain away from the table. Aelin breathed a sigh of relief that the silence had finally broken. "As you know today is a very important day." Orlon looked around the room, meeting the gaze of everyone present. "Mauve, the queen of the Fae is sending a delegation of her subjects, to heal the rift between herself and Evalin and furthermore the rift between Terrasen and Wendyln." Evalin pressed her lips together so that they formed a taut white line.

Her agitation did not go unnoticed by Aelin. She frowned at her mother.

"They will stay for a month" Orlon continued " Learn our culture and customs and then return home" Her uncle fixed Aelin with a glare worthy of Deanna herself. " I expect them to be treated with respect". Aelin huffed out a breath of annoyance. " May I be excused" She asked, which caused most of the courtiers to gasp in surprise. It was a rare occurrence for the princess to use manners. Orlon appeared so surprised that he simply nodded mutely.

Aelin strode through the hallways, multiple servants scattering out of her way.

She reached the corridor where her chambers were and was waylaid by a man with Ashryver eyes, stumbling out an open door.

"You missed breakfast, Galan" Aelin remarked, raising an eyebrow. Galan Ashryver waved a hand with a huge yawn. " I was asleep. Time well spent I say." He ran a hand over the faint shadow of stubble coating his jaw.

"What's the time anyway?"

"Nine hundred hours"

Aelin said, tapping her fingers on her leg.

Galan cursed.

"I have to go" He yelled, his voice already disappearing as he raced down the corridor.

Aelin laughed. She would leave it up to someone else to tell him that he was only half dressed, wearing pajama bottoms.

Aelin entered her chambers greeting her handmaiden by name. The girl curtsied, her simple black skirt swirling around her ankles. "A package came for you this morning princess." She said in her high sweet voice. She gestured toward the desk where a box sat with a letter resting on top. "Thank you Melancholia." Aelin said to the mousy haired girl. Quite frankly, apart from Elide, Galan, Quinn and occasionally Aedion, Melancholia was the only person in the castle Aelin could stand. She strode to the desk and took up the letter. The address and date were in perfect script as delicate as a noble woman's. Aelin laughed, remembering the first time she had met Dorian Havillard. 'You eat like a fine lady' She had said to him. It was nice to know some things didn't change.

Dear Aelin

Enclosed are several books that I have read recently and immensely enjoyed. I wish that you would read them and reply with your thoughts on the content. I hope that you are well and I wish you a happy birthday for your eighteenth. Hollin wishes you a happy birthday but only because my mother insisted.

By the way, have you heard from Nehemiah lately?

Best wishes.

Dorian

Ps. Chaol says hello and that he bets he can kick your butt. ( He didn't phrase it like that but the content was certainly implied.)

Aelin opened the box and gazed down at the fresh printed titles and crisp spines. Grinning, she snatched up a random book and fell backward onto her bed to read.

Elide found her like that a while later, her nose buried in the two hundred and eighty fourth and fifth pages in the romance. The other girl leant her hip against the doorway. She had changed since breakfast and now wore a white skirt and pale lavender blouse. Her hair, as dark as a raven's wing, was pulled up into a loose bun. Strands of hair escaped the knot and curled around her face like cobwebs. "You missed a scene earlier," Elide said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Aelin hummed noncommittally torn between the book and listening to whatever had transpired within Elide's notice. "A certain Ashryver prince" Elide raised an eyebrow at Aelin ``Shows up at training with nothing on but a pair of pants." Aelin looked at the other girl, frowning. "Elide, I'm reading." Elide kicked off her shoes, and lay on the bed beside her. The movement caused Elide's skirt to ride up her calves revealing the ripples of pink and white scar tissue banding her ankle. To others Elide's limp was a glaring imperfection, but Aelin had gotten so used to it that she barely noticed anymore. When she was young, Elide had taken a tumble down a flight of stairs. She had landed on her ankle and snapped it in multiple places. The healers hadn't got to her in time to save it. Elide moved in her own graceful way but the injury restricted her from fighting, running or over exerting. That didn't make Elide any less dangerous though. She had brown eyes so dark that they were almost black, they seemed to catalogue every detail. It was like the Lady of Perranth could see into your soul. Elide was the smartest person Aelin knew, rivaled only by Nehemiah Ygter the Princess of Ellywe. Nehemiah, Aelin had known since she was young, their parents were friends and a lot of trade transpired between the two countries.

A knock sounded through the chamber and Aelin looked up to see Aedion standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, what was with people today? "The delegation is due to arrive in less than an hour" He said by way of greeting. "We're to greet them in the throne room." Aelin groaned and hauled herself off the bed. Her joints ached. Aedion coughed. "Rhoe has requested that you wear the dress that he sent to you yesterday." He said it with the tone of reproach and fear that one uses to announce that a cyclone is about to destroy their home. Aelin glared at the wall. " Melancholia!" She called. The girl came scurrying out of an adjoining room. "Yes, Princess?" "Please bring me the dress that the king sent to me" With a curtsy the servant girl swept back out of the room. " I better go,"Aedion said, backing out of the room, lest he turn away from his cousin, and she nail him in the back of the head with a book.

...

She was dead. Outmanned ,Outgunned. Seconds away from disaster. She was late.

The dress wasn't helping either. Tight-fitting it had skirts of dark forest green fabric that swept to ankle length, a plunging back and long sleeves that attached to middle fingers with delicate silver rings. Cinched around her waist was a belt of pearls and abalone. Intricate silver designs spiraled up the dress. Behind her rustled a train so silvery it could have been made of spider silk,

if the material wasn't so hard to come by. Melancholia had worked wonders with Aelin's hair, twisting the platinum blonde strands up into an elaborately braided coronet atop her head. Fixed in her hair was a small but elaborate tiara encrusted with diamonds and only unhindered part of her body was her feet which were fitted with simple silver heels.

Orlon gave her a murderous glare, from where he sat atop the antler throne as Aelin burst into the throne room. Aelin glared back and swept to stand beside her uncle's throne. Between her mother and Aedion. They looked very formal. Dolled up in fancy clothes. With Quinn, one hand on the hilt of his sword, in his usual place behind Orlon's chair. Aelin's father, Rhoe, holding her mother's arm. With Elide on Aedion's left and Elide's mother , Marion, by her side, and Orlon's lover, Lord Darrow, his hand resting on the arm of the antler throne. As one they turned to face the ten Fae crowding the throne room.


	2. Meeting

"Welcome." Orlon's voice boomed through the hall. Bouncing off marble columns and walls so that the whole chamber seemed to be a vessel for his voice. One of the Fae stepped forward. He had short, silver coloured hair and pointed ears. The tattoos covering half of his face was wicked and beautiful in its simplicity. Thick black lines curling and intertwining atop his sharp cheekbones. If Aelin had known anything about the Fae dialects, she would have guessed they were words.

"Thank you." The Fae said. His beautiful face was impassive and his eyes, which were dark and all seeing, scanned over every one of them. " My name is Rowan Whitethorn and I am a member of Maeve's cadre. We are delighted to be here." He didn't sound delighted. More like he would rather be doing anything else with anyone else, but this. " These are my companions." He pointed to two males. They both had brown hair but one of them had it cropped short. " Lorcan Salvaterre And Fenrys Moonbeam." Aelin snorted, that couldn't possibly be his last name. That drew the attention of the short haired male and he grinned at her cheekily. " Remelle and Gwenevieve." He motioned to a dark haired beauty and a rather plain red head. " Luca and Miana. Emrys, Hassar and Ebadeen."

Orlon inclined his head. " You are very welcome." He said, addressing the room at large. " This is Lord Darrow" The man inclined his head. "Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius. Elide and Marion Lochan. Galan Ashryver and Aedion Ashryver. And Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

Mingling with the Fae was awkward. Stiff secondary introductions were made, Elide and Aedion kept tight to Aelin's sides. Scanning the room for any possible threats. Aelin walked straight up to the boy called Luca and the female Miana who, Luca had his arm around. "I'm Aelin" She said with the smallest dip of her head. The Far youths bowed to her. "I'm Luca," The boy said. " and this is my mate Miana." He said it as if her were making sure everyone (Aedion mainly.) knew he had a claim on her. Where humans had spouses, Fae had mates. Partners and lovers for eternity. Miana grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. "When were you admitted to Doranelle?" Aelin asked. He had rounded off ears so he must be a Demi fae and Demi fae were only permitted in Doranelle if Maeve allowed it. He looked to be her age but with Fae you can never tell.

"Just last year." Luca said with an infectious grin. " I studied at Mistward for ages. I was beginning to think I would never make it."

" Luca!" The old male walked up behind him.

Luca turned to grin at him. " Aelin, this is Emrys. He is the Storykeeper at mistward."

Emrys offered a kind smile. " It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

Aelin felt someone come up beside her.

" Emrys?!" A voice said in astonishment. Aelin turned to see her mother gazing at Emrys in shocked delight.

" Evalin!" Emrys grinned. " How have you been?"

"Wonderful!" Evalin said happily. " I see we have a lot to catch up on!"

" Indeed!" Emrys chuckled. Aelin quietly excused herself and left with Elide and Aedion, trailing in her wake. "He seems nice" Elide remarks, smiling. " Well you always were a sucker for manners." Aelin said with a laugh. Elide rolled her eyes. " Oh, while I remember , Lysandra, Evangeline and Fleetfoot will be visiting us tomorrow." Aelin gave a happy cackle.

Lysandra was the Lady of Caraverre and Evangeline was her adopted daughter of sorts. While not of noble blood, Lysandra had come to live in Orynth when she was sixteen. Previously from Adarlan she had fit in to the customs of Terrasen with ease and Aelin recalled the time that the two of them had torn around the castle, mock fighting with wooden training swords. When the Lord of Arren died, he had no children or surviving family so Aelin had nominated Lysandra to be that Lady of that county. Orlon had no objections seeing as Lysandra had come to Orynth to study politics after all and the council needed some 'fresh new blood.' Lysandra being Lysandra, had decided that a new start needed a new name and had promptly began plotting a new title for her territory. ( One could probably tell that politics in Terrasen were a little lax.) Aedion had been standing this whole time with a surly expression on his face, but he brightened when Lysandra's name was mentioned. Uncrossing his arms he stood straighter as if by using etiquette he might make time pass faster.

Aelin laughed. Aedion was even closer to Lysandra than Aelin was, the two of them had been inseparable for years until Lysandra had been sent away to Caraverre. Aedion often bemoaned being stuck in 'the company of noblewoman.' to which Aelin would teasingly ask if Dorian was indeed in the castle. Though admittedly Aelin would be overjoyed to see Dorian or Nehemiah again. She would even settle for Ansel of Briarcliff, whom Aelin had met on a trip to the Red Desert. Ansel was a mile more interesting than the Lord of Xandria.

There was someone behind Aelin. She had a sense for these sorts of things, just as she had a sixth sense for when the cooks in the kitchen were cooking anything that involved sugar. ( She had sources.) Aelin turned slowly to find three hardened Fae warriors behind her.

Aedion shuffled closer to Aelin, one hand on the pommel of his sword. Although the Fae were unarmed,( weapons had been removed upon arrival) they each, were almost twice Aelin's size and looked like they could snap her in half with one flick of a finger. Fenrys 'Moonbeam' flashed a smile at Elide and a wink at Aelin. Lorcan Salvaterre kept his arms crossed over his chest (Aelin could already tell he was a bastard.) but his gaze was speculative as he surveyed Elide. The other girl refused to look at him and a blush of roses spread across her cheeks. The other male Rowan Whitethorn was gazing at Aelin in horror, as if she had just kicked his puppy, or something. Which of course was silly because she couldn't even move in this ridiculous dress.

" Hello" She said addressing Rowan in bemusement at his expression. He narrowed his eyes at her then turned and stalked away into the crowd. " Who shoved the stick up his arse?" Aelin asked. Fenrys laughed. " Oh he's always like that." Aelin decided that she liked the brown haired male.

**A/N:**

**I am nowhere near as good at writing as Sarah. , so this story is in my own writing style. Sorry. Please review. Tell me what you think. Let me know what characters you want me to write in and I'll do my best. This is one of my first ever stories so please don't be too hard on me. Thirteen is too young to suffer from anxiety.**


	3. Arrival

The Lady of Caraverre arrived in Orynth with a fanfare of trumpets and a black carriage pulled by snow coloured mares. Crowds gathered at the gates to greet her despite the heat, as she was popular with many, for her outrageous ideas and even more far fetched plans. She wore a dark green dress with a low neckline and a gold embroidered hem. From behind her stepped a small girl with hair the copper colour of flame. She wore a charcoal coloured gown and her hair was pulled up in a messy braid with a black ribbon. Evangeline held a golden chain, attached to the end was a small dog with crimped, syrup coloured hair. Evangeline's dog, Fleetfoot. Aelin waved at the two of them frantically from a high, tower balcony. Lysandra looked up and caught her eye. The two shared a wicked grin. Then Aelin turned and raced down the stairs turning corner after corner. Whipping around them with frightening speed. Her ivory skirts trailed behind her. Racing down the corridor and flying down the main staircase she came to a door, and banged on it with all the strength she could muster. After a few seconds it flew open and on the threshold stood Aedion. " She's here." Aelin practically yelled. Grabbing him by the wrist she yanked him behind her as she continued her mad dash through the corridors. Aedion yelped as he was dragged down, yet another, flight of stairs.

As they descended, the corridors became more and more crowded. People leapt out of Aelin's path. Most shot her bemused looks, used to the princess's antics, but some of the courtiers shot her dirty looks. Towing Aedion in her wake Aelin blew past Elide and Fenrys. " Is she always like that?" She heard Fenrys ask. She heard Elides laughter but didn't catch the other girls reply.

Aelin bust out onto the front steps of the palace. Shoving her way through the crowd, she plowed into Lysandra and nearly knocked the other girl over. Aelin hugged Lysandra with all her strength. " Ribs!" Lysandra squeaked. " Sorry, sorry." Aelin muttered, pulling away. "Aelin!" A voice thundered behind her. Oh crap. Aelin turned and gave her most innocent, pretty smile to her father. He stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest. An expression of immense disapproval on his face, Beside him stood that bastard, Rowan Whitethorn. " Release Lady Lysandra." Rhoe ordered. Aelin complied. "And later Aelin, we will be having a very long chat about the meaning of decorum." He turned on his heel and strode away. Rowan shot her a suspicious, hostile look and turned to walk after Rhoe. Aelin didn't know what his problem was but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't waste another minute thinking about him. Lysandra pulled out of the hug she was bestowing upon Aedion, and stared after Rowan's retreating form. " He's hot!"

Aelin hummed in agreement. " Too bad he's a bastard though." Lysandra pressed her hand over Evangeline's ears. " Language!" Lysandra scolded. " There are children present." Evangeline brushed Lysandra's hands away from her face. " I'm not a child, and besides, you say that word all the time."

" And you should never repeat it." Aelin said sternly. Aedion emitted a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Hypocrite." Aelin shot her cousin a dirty look. Aelin bent to embrace Evangeline, while Fleetfoot did her best to climb onto Aelin's lap to lick her face.

Elide greeted Lysandra as soon as she walked through the castle doors. " It's nice to see you again." Elide told Lysandra tiredly. " It's nice to have some somewhat civilised company for once." Aedion and Aelin shot her matching looks of mock hurt. "I need food before I deal with all your drama." Lysandra warned them. " Otherwise unpleasant happenings will occur." Lysandra had the blood of a shifter and the gift to match, so Aelin didn't doubt that she was telling the truth.

"It is good to see you guys though." Lysandra said. " The only people I have time to talk to are the primping courtiers or my ridiculous advisors and they're practically ancient!" One of the young men who had accompanied Lysandra and Evangeline gives her a hurt look. " She didn't mean you Charlie." Evangeline comforts noticing him. Lysandra points at him with a gloved hand. " He is the only one in the manor with any sense." Out of the corner of her eye, Aelin saw Aedion glare over Lysandra's head as he placed an arm possessively over the Lady of Carraverre's shoulders. Lysandra obviously smiled up at him, but Charlie gave an alarmed look and moved to walk further away.

"You must be Galan." Lysandra said curtsying to the Ashryver prince. " I've heard great things about you." Galan nodded his head and grinned at her. " I've heard wonderful things about you too, Lady." He glanced at between his cousins and then gave Lysandra a wry stare. "I'm beginning to wonder if it's all true."

Lysandra laughed. " I regret to inform you that these two grossly exaggerate my talents."

Galan laughed. "Alright!" Aedion interrupted, pushing between the two of them. " I think it's high time that Lysandra had something to eat."

Aelin was down in the training room and Quinn was giving her a run for her money at sword fighting. She was going through the motions when two of the fae females walked into the room. Hassar and the other one called Gwenevieve. Quinn lowered his sword and left, giving the girls some privacy. Wiping sweat from her eyes, Aelin walked to the raining beside them. Hassar dipped her head in a nod but Gwenevieve remained silent. " Are you any good." Hassar asked pointing at Aelin's sword. Aelin snorted. " Am **I **any good?!" She asked. " The question is, are **you **any good." Gwenevieve smiles a tiny smile. " Hassar and I are a part of Maeve's royal guard."

" Was that a challenge?" Aelin asked with a grin that could only be described as , shit eating.

Aelin soon discovered that, quiet, mild mannered Gwenevieve was handy with knives. She slashed and parried keeping up with Aelin with little effort. Hassar stood nearby silently observing. Aelin took a swipe at her face but the other girl ducked and rolled out of the way. This went on until Aelin's day was ruined by the people who walked through the door. Rowan, Fenrys and Lorcan.

**A/N:**

**Im really sorry. My chapters are really short. I have literally no time with all the stuff going on in my life. I had athletic and a dance coming up. I try to update as often as often as possible.**


	4. Little-girl

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry for not posting sooner. Life is hectic. Then again. I keep getting in trouble for writing this on the school computer when I'm supposed to be doing maths. (Be honest, which one would **you** rather do) Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts. Any suggestions or characters you want included. **

**Thanks for reading. I can now tell my teacher that I have a 'legitimate' career and should not be bothered by schoolwork!**

Aelin sheathed her knives at her hips and strutted up to the rail as the three fae males entered followed closely by Aedion, Luca and Lysandra. Elide was noticeably absent but Aelin didn't blame her from wanting to avoid the inevitable drama that would surely ensue. "Well, well, well." She drawled flocking a lazy eye over Rowan. "Look what the cat dragged in." Fenrys burst out laughing. " Was that a joke?" He asked between peals of giggles. ( Who knew Fae could giggle?) Even the bastard Lorcan cracked a smile. Hassar hid her mouth behind her hand and Gwenevieve snorted. Rowan shot them a disgusted look. "You call this a training room?" He asked looking around him with his signature stony glare. "Since I have no doubt you know what a training room is." Aelin retorted. " And this is certainly not a book store. I'm going to take that as an insult." The bastard smirked. " What are you going to do about it." Quick as a flick of a whip, Aelin drew a small knife from her boot and threw it at Rowan, where it stuck- quivering- in the wall by his head. Aedion smirked and Lysandra's eyes widened in alarm. Rowan's bastard expression was gone. He looked almost… surprised.

He pulled the knife out of the wall and examined it. Then he threw it at Aelin's head. She only just managed to roll out of the way. It bit into the dirt just inches away from her. Aedion and Fenrys blurted words of equal rudeness. Probably words that should not have been uttered in a Lady's company. Lysandra's hand went to the back of her neck where- Aelin knew- she kept a knife strapped to her back under her gown. Lorcan lunged closer to Rowan. To protect him or stop him, Aelin didn't know. Hassar vaulted over the railing to stand with Gwenevieve, between Aelin and Rowan. "That's blasphemy Rowan!" Luca protested. " You can't attack the Princess!"

Rowan glared at him. " This little brat needs to be taught a lesson."

"Hell no!" Aedion snarled.

" Bring it!" Aelin said baring her teeth.

Gwenevieve and Hassar quickly got out of the way when Rowan vaulted into the arena. Yet another reminder that this male was possibly the most powerful person in the room.

Rowan unsheathed the wicked looking blade across his back. " You know.." He said in typical bastard fashion. " I like your courage, however foolish. It'll be a pleasure beating you."

" Likewise." She growled.

And she sprung at him.

Rowan knocked her knives away from his face and swung his blade at her knees. She dove over it and lashed out at his legs. He fell she kicked his sword away. She turned and threw herself on him again pushing her knives toward his face. He grasped her wrists, and twisting them, forced her to let go of her knives.

She leaned down and bit his hand. He yelped in pain and threw her across the arena. Aelin crashed into the sawdust and lay there for a moment groaning. " I'm going to stop them." Fenrys said but he didn't really sound sure.

" Just let it play out." Aelin heard Lorcan say. "Its just getting good!"

Aelin ran at Rowan, jumping and kicking both of her feet into his chest. He grabbed her ankles and threw her onto the ground flinging a hand into her face. She turned her head to the side and spat blood onto the floor then flung a fist back. The two of them fought. Staining the sawdust around them a dark crimson and splattering each of their faces lovely shades of blue and purple. Then Rowan pinned Aelin underneath him and she caught a whiff of his scent, pine and wind and snow. He smelled like Terrasen. Like home. Someone screamed. Or that might have been her, she couldn't be sure. ' 'This is our mate!' Cried a voice in her head. It was a happy little voice and one she had not heard in quite a while. That of a little girl, one who burned down libraries and couldn't hold books when she got too emotional because she would burn the things she loved. The one who the world hadn't yet fucked up. The little girl who longed for her mate- her equal. The one person who she might be able to touch without burning.

But that was before magic disappeared and that was a little girl that Aelin didn't know. That was a stranger.

Aelin pushed Rowan off her and jumped the railing of the arena. Lysandra caught her arm before she could make it out the door. "Aelin.."

She shook her head at her friend. Horror trapped in her eyes. Then she fled the room. Flying up staircases and through corridors until she got to her bedchamber and slammed the door. The latch clicked into the silence.

**Second A/N:**

**This is pretty much where writer's block kicks in so please review and tell me any ideas you have. This chapter was dedicated to my wonderful readers. (As far as I know I only have 6) And those of you who have made my day with your positive reviews. You can't imagine how lovely it is to read something like the stuff you guys write and then go to school with a smile on my face for once, not dreading school**.


	5. Once-upon-a-time

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this is going to be the last chapter! Honestly, I didn't expect it to go on for so long! This story was actually just meant to be a one shot, believe it or not. Anyway I wanna thank all my readers for actually reading this. You guys rock. I hope you can feel this enormous hug I'm giving you. Anyway, peace out. Hope you enjoy**.

"She has Fae blood?!" Rowan was aghast. He had smelled something different on the girl when he had first met her but he had been too distracted to think about it, by the chanting in his blood and bones. Mate mate mate. He had hated the blonde haired princess, he had thought that she was working sorcery on him. Some kind of witchy trick that only humans knew. After all, humans didn't mate with Fae. Humans weren't allowed sacred traditions like the mate bond they were a privilege for Fae only. He had tried his godsdammned best to hate the princess. Tried to convince himself that she was a selfish spoiled brat. But he had been drawn to her fiery personality and general disregard for what people thought of her. If he was being honest; she reminded him of himself. Back when he was a few centuries younger. When all he could think about was glory and war. But times, how they change. Rowan had learned to be wary of battles, you never knew how quickly the tide of fighting could turn. That was why he still wasn't sure what to make of the white haired princess.

Aelin didn't eat anything for two days. No matter how many times there was a knock at the door, she barely heard it over the pounding on her head. Aedion, Lysandra, Elide, Galan even Fenrys tried to coax her out, but as soon as she heard their voices at the door she would cover her ears and close her eyes tight. The only person over the span of three days, that she had contact with was Melancholia. The serving girl didn't speak-for which Aelin was grateful- but simply went about her duties. Changing the bedspread each morning. Placing folded clothes back in drawers and in her spare time, rocking in the old wooden chair and sewing embroidery onto pillows. On the third day, Aelin was finally coaxed out of bed and made to eat a bowl of broth with bread. She still didn't talk though and instead stared at the page of the book that she hadn't turned in 48 hours. She still kept the door locked however and still ignored the constant requests for her to come out.

When she slept, Melancholia crept to the door and opened it. Elide who had been leaning against it, fell backwards. " Sorry miss." Melancholia whispered. " It's fine." Elide said. She struggled to her feet and brushed nonexistent dust off her skirt. " How is she?"

The other girl winced. " Not good I fear miss. I only just got her to eat something. I can't imagine for the life of me, what this is about." Elide crept over to the bed where Aelin slept restlessly. Her hand was folded between the pages of the book she had been staring at. Carefully- she pulled the book out from underneath the blonde girls hand. She stared down at the pages and nausea rolled in her stomach.

_Amie looked up at her mate and grinned he smiled back, the kind of smile that rivaled the sun for brightness. He folded her in his arms and - for the first time- she was home_.

" Oh Mala." Elide murmured, horror struck. She turned to Melancholia. " Please continue to take care of the princess, I must find Lady Lysandra." The serving girl nodded like she understood.

Rowan was woken by a pounding sound echoing chamber. He glared- bleary eyed at the door and waited for the annoyance would go away. When the tapping did not cease he rolled out of bed groaning. Still shirtless, he padded to the door and flung it open fully prepared to give the people on the other side a thorough beating. What he was not expecting was two dark haired, slips of girls barging into his room and yelling at him. " How could you do this." The one with green eyes raged at him. The other smaller one glared at him with dark eyes that promised a slow death. "You have no idea what you have done." The dark eyed one snapped. "You have ruined her!" Rowan had to assume that they were talking about the princess. Our mate, a voice whispered inside his head- but he ignored it. "You don't know how long she has waited for her mate to come." The green eyed girl was practically screaming now, tears of anger gathering in her eyes. " and he turns out to be **you**!" The dark eyed she-demon placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Leave." She said coldly. "Go, far far away. I would never wish you back. And-" she leaned closer onto his face. "- Mala help you if you break her heart even more than you already have."

Aelin sat with her back against the door and listen to the sound of Aedion breathing. " Come out Aelin." He pleaded. " It's been four days." When she remained silent he slumped down and sat on the floor with his back against the paneled wood of the door. The two cousins remained like that for quite some time. Each listening to the others breathe to remind themselves that even if they were not well, they would survive.

Aelin watched the dusk creep pumpkin colored fingers over the window panes. Watched as it hid from the moon behind a mountain range in the distance and watched as the whole world fell to sleep. Then, ever so silent, as if she were being compelled by some unseen force she crept to the door, unlocked it and slipped outside.

Once upon a time, under constellations not seen in this world. Two figures met on a balcony that overlooked the universe. They were cautious at first but walked to the railing and stood side by side watching the world. Then -hesitantly the bigger shadow reached out and placed its arm around the smaller. The Lord of the North smiled down at them from the stars. They were home.

**S/A/N:**

**Wow. I can't believe I made it this far!**

**I really hope you liked it and shoutout to my best friend littledreamergirl101 for constantly supporting me. (And occasionally whacking some sense into me when I went too overboard.) I know that people say that I'll grow out of this. Loving writing and reading. That I will eventually forget why I loved it and move on to something else. But the truth is, they are not just characters, they are the authors thoughts and dreams brought to life through letters. **

**\- Clockwork**.


	6. Authors note

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. It's Clockwork. I just wanted to apologise. It's been a long time and I probably should have done this sooner. **

**So this story is now over. I have finished it. (I am so crap at endings, sorry.) I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story through and reviewed it. This is actually the first story that I have ever finished. Big whoop! Anyway. I was sitting at my computer one day and then I thought. AELIN WAS NOT ENOUGH OF A SAVAGE! Wherein, a sequel was born. You can check that out if you like though it is probably not as good as this one. It's called, Now and Forever. Thank you so much. (I promise that there will be a lot more Rowalien. Love you guys. :)**


End file.
